Talk:M-11
M-11 I've made a change to M-11 in that I've removed any references to the world being a planet, because I believe that was never stated in either episode. (also, the mate painting screams "moon of a gas giant"). But since you apparently have your hands on the script, and you very explicitly call it a planet, I'm wondering, was that specified in the script? I smell a potentially interesting background note... -- Capricorn (talk) 18:56, August 4, 2017 (UTC) : As blatantly as I posted it: :*1 EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE IN ORBIT: The starship circling Planet M-11. :*2 EXT. PLANET M-11 - STAR BASE BUILDING: The huge gleaming Star Base building a strange, lonely contrast against the desolate planet landscape, the purple hues of this dead world. :*12 EXT. PLANET M-11 STAR BASE BUILDING - DAY.... :*13 INT. BASE COMMODORE'S OFFICE - DAY: Through a window, a glimpse of the weird purplish landscape and sky outside. :*35 ENT. ENTERPRISE LEAVING ORBIT: Planet M-11 being left behind. : So, yes it's a planet and drawing conclusions from anomalous matte paintings isn't a factor here. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:07, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't trying to pit you against some interpretation of a mate painting, that was just an aside. That's a fascinating bit of script though, I also note that it's specified to be lifeless. Not to mention that the planet color was fixed for the remaster, gota love those people's attention to detail! I'll whip up a background note based on this. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:32, August 4, 2017 (UTC) : This nitting about whether it is a planet or not is just plain stupid. You're getting to the point of trolling, as far as I see what's going on. You cannot tell me that every one of the Category:Planets listed were called a planet in dialog any more than every character in Category:Humans was called a human in dialog. No. It's a planet unless it's identified otherwise, otherwise there would never be a need to identify it as otherwise. The only doubt that it isn't a planet comes entirely from what we'd describe as original research. Based on this backwards logic, half the planets in the Sol system were never called a planet in dialog. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 20:09, August 4, 2017 (UTC) That's pretty harsh. What you call stupid is just an ongoing interest in representing information as accurate as possible, down to the smallest detail. You seem to be under the impression that I'm pushing some kind of original research (??), but I don't give a crap if it's a planet or not, I just want what's in the article to reflect the episode. Which in this case meant making a rather tiny word tweak. If that means I'm a different type of contributor then you then you then so be it, but nothing of consequence was changed so I don't know why this set you off so much. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:28, August 5, 2017 (UTC)